


Dreamers of the Day [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence encounters God in the desert. (Contains very slightly alluded to mention of a canonical rape.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers of the Day [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamers of the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44572) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/krnd)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dreamers-of-day) | 11.2 MB | 12:17


End file.
